Maya-Tiny Friendship
The friendship between Maya Matlin and Tiny Bell formed, during their sophomore year of high school, in season 13 of Degrassi. Friendship History Overview Maya and Tiny first met when Maya was assigned two class periods per Season 13 In Better Man, Tiny and Maya are seen to hanging out at a picnic table outside of the school. In Close to Me, Maya tries to convince Tiny, Grace, and Zig to go to the dance, though Tiny and Grace think that it's a bad idea. Later, Grace and Zig show up to the dance, but Tiny does not. In You Are Not Alone, Maya sneaks up behind Tiny at his locker, surprising him, and making him remark that's she's scary for a little girl. He asks her what she wants. She then asks for him to let Zig out of the gang. He doesn't answer and ignores her question, clearly not wanting to discuss the matter in public. She then hands him an envelope filled with $300 and says that it should cover the drugs Zig had in his backpack. He asks who she robbed, and she explains it is her saved up birthday money from the past several years. She then simply says Zig is out of the gang. He says okay, on one condition - to never sneak up on him again. He smiles at her and walks off. In Enjoy the Silence, Tiny asks Grace and Maya if they have seen Zig, but Maya denies seeing him. Later, Tiny and Zig meet with Jose, the gang interventionist at Maya's house. In How Bizarre, they are seen in the rubber room together, along with Grace and Zig. Season 14 In If You Could Only See, Tiny, Grace and Zig are in class when Maya walks in. She starts talking about how she's worried about Miles and they make fun of her because he's gay. After Maya has her nightmare in class Tiny looks worried about her. In Can't Stop This Thing We Started, Grace, Tiny, Maya and Zig were in the rubber room Maya and Grace were arm wrestling and Tiny was watching and then Tiny and Maya were both watch Zig and Grace arm wrestle and Zig loses and later Tiny, Maya, Zig and Grace were walking in the hallway and Zig found out that Tiny made a gif of him losing to Grace so Zig slams Tiny on the locker and Maya had a shocked look and later Tiny and Maya with Zig and Grace were at Maya's house and Grace almost gives Zig a homemade tattoo and Zig said let it cover my sleeves and Tiny said you don't wear sleeves and Maya gives Tiny a high five. Trivia *Both are friends with Zig Novak and Grace Cardinal. *Both are in the Rubber Room. Gallery Uiuiyoio.png Miny.jpg Taya.jpg Maya-tiny.jpg 8uyuyuyu.png 87iuyyiyiu.png 65YYTRR.png Nj m m. M.jpg 8uuiuiiu.png 89uiouoi.png Tyttytytty.png Tyhtyhtyht.png kkjkhj.jpg 1404-09-tre.jpg Grtgtrgggtrtrrtrt.png Gtrtggttg.png Rtgtrttrgrtrt.png Tggtrtgrtrgtgrt.png 1421 286129.jpg 1421_283029.jpg Rtrrtyryt5.png Ythttytyyt.png 89iuiuuiiuiu.png 8iuuiiuuiiu.png Jkjkjjj888.png htyhhh.png tttttt.png yhytytty.png ythytttttttttttt.png ytyttyhty.png Tumblr nf9pzvZv8P1rqi7igo1 r1 500.png 11705759 1029085463768814 1766846808332270663 o.jpg 11807379 1029085473768813 8080549941814055003 o.jpg Degrassi 13x17-01.png Degrassi 13x17-05.png CQrwRl4UwAA63I2.jpg large.jpg Screenshot 2014-09-29-17-56-31.png 89yiiui.png 7uu7u7666.png IMG 6171.JPG IMG 6161.JPG IMG 6086.JPG Maya16.png Category:Degrassi Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:Season 15 Category:Conflicts